Cookies and Game Closets
by kaaaleidoscope
Summary: He didn’t know how it happened. How they ended up in the game closet that Christmas Eve. OneShot


**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own.**

* * *

He didn't know how it happened. How they ended up in the game closet that Christmas Eve.

He thinks it's been building up for awhile. They live about a half hour away from each other, so they hang out at least once a week, if not more.

It was fine at first, just them hanging out, step-brother and step-sister. But then he started noticing things about her.

Things he shouldn't be noticing. Things like the way her hair starts to fall out of the clip she keeps it in and cascade over her exposed shoulders when she stops by his house on her way from work. Or the adorable look she gets when she's really passionate about something.

After the first few weeks of him noticing things about his step-sister that should not be noticed by him, her step-brother, he started to stay away from her, hoping the feelings would disappear. No such luck. That's why when she called him asking him if he wanted to ride with her to their parents house for Christmas, save the money on gas and what not, he groaned inwardly but said 'sure'.

Because being stuck in a car with her would not be torturous. At all. Seriously. Not _one_._ fucking_. _bit_.

She smelt so amazing, like she always did, and it filled up the_ whole_. _damn_. _car_. It was driving him _absolutely insane_.

And when she was too tired to drive anymore he took over and she leaned her head towards him and fell asleep.

Her hair, which was down for the first time in forever, kept brushing his arm. That, too, was driving him insane. And he had to try _so_. _damn_. _hard_. to not reach over and just-... He was sure he would be insane by the time they got to their parents.

Thankfully, he still had a shred of sanity left when they arrived at the MacDonaldVenturi residence. Which shocked him, really.

He was sure they would have to put him in a straight jacket the moment he got out of the car.

Which at first he kind of wish they had because he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. They were sitting beside each other during dinner.

And he swears she was doing it on purpose, trying to make him go mad, but her leg bumped his a few times. Five to be exact.

Of course, it could've just been that they were squished so close together at the crowded table. He was still convinced she was trying to make him go mad. So after dinner he excused himself from the table and stayed as far away from the house as he could for te next couple of days, visiting old friends and what not. And then Christmas Eve came and he was forced to stay there. With her. Having "Family Fun Time", which consisted of baking cookies, singing Christmas carols, and playing board games. The day was just beyond awkward. Honestly.

He could hardly stand it.

Awkward moment number one: 9:00 a.m. , breakfast.

They were assigned "dish duty", joy, how_ FUN_. So while everyone left to go get ready for the day or whatever they were stuck in the kitchen.

Alone. Doing the dishes. She dropped a cup and knelt down to get it and clean up the water. While leaning over said watery mess, her shit raised a bit, exposing her side and back. And he couldn't help but stare. Not so awkward, right? Well, she then turned around, going to hand him the cup. And he was still staring. At her stomach. 'What?' she had asked, which had pretty much snapped him out of his daze.

He said 'nothing' and that was it.

Awkward moment number two: noon, cookiebakingfuntime!

They were making homemade cookies. She got frosting on her faced during the, you guessed it, frosting process! He moved over to her. A bit too close. 'you have something on your face' he had said. Yay for being cliche! He went to wipe it off, while still inching closer, and, mind you, the family was standing right there. 'oh. get it off then'. And so he did. With his finger( but he didn't like, put it in his mouth or whatever. He had had enough cliche-ness for one day). And they stood there. Staring. Until Marti cleared her throat and started whistling. And they pulled apart.

Awkward moment number three: 3:30 p.m. , singing. woo.

She walked down the stairs, dressed in a different, flour and frosting free outfit.

Nora took one look at her and had said 'what is that?! you're gonna pop out of that thing!' And he choked. On what, he wasn't quite sure.

And then he looked over at her and he was sure he was going into cardiac arrest. She looked at Nora and rolled her eyes.

'I'm not gonna pop out mom' she had said. Then, they were all standing by the tree, singing. They were standing right next to each other.

Of course. And he couldn't stop looking at her. And she caught him. With his mouth open a bit. At least there wasn't any drool coming out.

Well... he certainly hoped not. He quickly turned his head away and started singing. And he uses this word lightly.

And then they started playing board games. (And thank god for Marti, he'd just like to add that.) Marti had started complaining that she was tired of Parcheesi. He was told to get pictionary, so he did. He was digging around in the mess that was their game closet trying to find the damn game.

He had just opened the door and started to walk out when he was shoved back in. The door was shut, all sources of light gone.

And their were a soft pair of lips on his. The mystery person then jerked away, turning on the light.

"C-casey," he sputtered.

She kissed him again. "You're taking too lo-" And this time it was him crashing his lips against hers and damn, it felt good.

He pulled away, in need of a little thing called air. She noticed the Pictionary behind him on the floor and bent down to grab it.

"Alright. I'm just gonna-" And she was being pushed against one of the shelves. His arms encased her waist and her arms instantly flew around his neck, the game instantly falling along with a few other games from the shelve. She pulled away.

"They're gonna come looking for us..."

He kissed her. "Alright."

She kissed him. "So.. we should.. um... go..."

He kissed her again. "Yeah."

"So.."

He moved down to her neck. "Mmm."

"Let's go."

He pulled away. "Fine, fine."

She turned off the light and he shut the door. He grabbed her by the waist, bringing her in for one last kiss before they got downstairs.

She pulled away, giggling. She swatted at him. "Edwiiiinn."

Edwin just smirked and lead her down the stairs.

* * *

**review.**


End file.
